If You Only Knew
by SerTeddyBear
Summary: Trunks has nothing left. He has no one, maybe his best friend. He starts getting these crazy dreams, and then this letter appears and brings even more questions. Will he understand what is going on? Or will he just say this is all a dream? How will everything 'Pan' out after a unremebered night.
1. Pain and Confustion

AN: First and only diclaimer

He glanced at the sky, and desperately sighed. He mutters, "Come on Trunks..."

He faintly growls, he has been having dreams... They are not like anything he has ever felt... He is soaring! But other times, he painfully dies. A blast of magic destroying his entire body, or some green alieny bug creature ripping his heart out. It is like he has lived them before. But that can't be true, everyone would think he was crazy if he talked about aliens. Or even him levitating! 'I guess you are going crazy.'

He storms down the street towards his old run down apartment. He has a very small paying job, he is a manger of a fast food restaurant. He has tried to get a better job, but with only a high school diploma he had to work his way to where he is now. He bites his tongue, he can't think of her now.

He slams his door. Throws his things down on his ratty tearing couch. It is multicolored as if many pieces of seperate fabric have been hastily sewed on to keep the whole thing together. He almost had enough to buy a new one, but then his shit car had to go and break down.

He huffs, why did she have to leave him to this hell hole? If she would of just survived then he would of had a college degree by now. But no, she had to go and get colon cancer. Now he is left motherless. He never knew his father, he went off to war when he was little and never came home. It is like he wanted to die! 'Why did they die! He wouldn't feel this pain if they lived! He could have a life! He could possibly not have these dreams! He could stop being so insane! He could stop seeing his counselor! He could have a normal life. His future kids could have two sets of grandparents! I could have all of these things. But this is not the life chosen for me.'

He lays face down on his bed, and breaks down into sobs. This is how his days normally went. He would come home from work, and explode into sobs. His mother only died about a month ago, today marked June 17th. His mother died on May 12th. But to him it felt like yesterday. His female coworkers, and a few customers have checked him out quite regularly. But he was so rude and had a sour aura around him that they never went further. They are telling themselves that he would notice them after his depression. But he couldn't forget the fact that his only family, the only one who loved him, was gone. He never knew any of his other family members, they never cared about him. He was just that strange kid.

He awoke the next morning, he didn't know his if his off days were any better than this work days. He sees them as worse, he normally just sits in a tight ball on his couch, watching Her favorite chick flicks. Not to mention crying whenever he would see parts that she would cry at. Like the Notebook, when the main chick and her love got together.

His body shutters. He just reflected back on his dream of the night. Only this time, it wasn't him dying, or even him doing magic tricks. This time it was with a young boy, and a slightly older girl. But strangely she claimed to be the boy's granddaughter. This seems so strange to him. But in the dream he was so happy. He had just seen his mother, and even a new version of his best friend! He looked around at his two comrades, they were interesting to say the least. The boy had a tail, and all three of them could fly. He had a few fun adventures looking for orange spheres, but he woke up. But today Trunks felt it was going to be a better day. He was surprising happy.

So he drags himself off his bed, sluggishly dresses himself, and calls his best, and only friend. "Hey Goten you up to take a walk? Maybe grab a few hot dogs?"

Goten groggily replies, "Hey man, I'm glad your feeling better today, but can it wait a few hours? It's six in the morning."  
Trunks just grunts in response.  
Goten sighed, "I guess, meet me at the park in 30 minutes."  
Trunks shrugs on his beige coat and walks, he was lively. The part was about a 10 minute walk, and today he was feeling it.

He got there at 6:20 he walked at a detour to add time to his brisk walk. He didn't want to rush himself just in case his temporary happiness wore off. By the time he got there the birds were tweeting and the flowers waved their heads at him. It really was a pretty park. He decided to sit on one of the only benches, leaning his head back relaxing he feel paper crumple. Startled he jumps up. 'Shit, that wasn't expected.' He unfolds the slightly yellowed, dampened paper. It reads-

Dear Trunks, I'm sorry to just jump in on your happy day, but I have somethings to tell you. I know about your mother. I'm sorry about that. I also know about your 'vivid' dreams. I'm only going to reveal small amounts of information. Mainly giving you more questions. You may be wondering how this paper got here before you leaned back. Well, I'll tell you in due time. For now, your not crazy. I may sound crazy, but you have lived those dreams. There is a whiplash effect. All of your 'selves' are experiencing these types of these things. I will explain more soon.

-Your Unlikely Guardian,

V

He stared in shock. Lived the dreams? How do you know about my mother? Other selves? Several questions flew through his mind. Who is this? He panics, he crumples the paper and quickly puts it in his pocket, Goten should arrive soon.

AN: Okay, in case you haven't noticed, all of the saiyans, or hybrids, are human. You will see why later.


	2. Startling Sensations

**He takes in a shaking breath. What does this mean? 'Am I really this crazy?' Another thought enters his head. 'Should I tell my therapist? Maybe I need some meds. Everything is in a downward path. First my mother, then the dreams, now crazy note! Can my life get any worse?'**

**He takes in a deep breath, calming his jumping nerves. He noticed Goten in the distance, he had called Goten out here in that early morning; so he felt he would have to make it worth it.**

**After taking a couple hours walking with Goten, they went to a burger place. They believe their french fries are sent from their god(s). They sit silently in their, all absorbing, eating habits, they have a pretty high metabolism, so they tend eat a lot more than other people. They discuss nothing of importance, Trunks could tell Goten was trying not to talk about Bulma, his mother. He is a good friend, but they soon part ways after a few hours. By now it is 2:35pm, so He decided to head home to think in quiet. **

**As soon as he shut his door, he pinches his eyes closed with a sigh. He, almost in a trance like state, heads over to the newest furniture, a nice rollie chair, it is in it's own room. His extra room is where he keeps all of his storage items, and his desk and computer. Plopping down he leaned his head back, and for a moment he had expected to hear the crumple of paper. That's when he remembers! The 'V' Paper!**

**He rips the paper out of his jacket pocket, almost inhumanly. He then proceeds to reread it as fast as he humanely can. He growls a deep throaty sound. He had never made such a sound that resembled an animal. But it didn't startle him. It felt natural. He crumples the paper and throws it in his trash bin. The note was already ingrained in his brain. He snarls, grins, and then laughs. He's angry, but this animal side amuses him. Maybe he is not crazy, maybe his father was part wolf. That would explain why his father wanted to fight in a pointless war.**

**He bolts out of his chair, runs out his door; he doesn't even care to lock his door. Slamming his door he has his car heading down the road, before he even had a chance to use the seat belt.**

**Sometime later, he relaxes, but by then it had already been about two hours. Glancing at the scenery, he notices how beautiful it is. He had already called into work using vacation days to get a little over a fortnight off. He had grabbed no clothes or food, he just somehow knew he could live on his own. **

**He arrived to a meadow, and the flowers where blooming; it seemed like a scene from a movie. The trees perfectly lined the outline of the grassy meadow. He steps into the forest, taking off at a run. This power! Where is this strength coming from? Any other day he couldn't keep up this sprint for half this distance! Why could he today? It is amazing how he can keep going!**

**But he doesn't stop, he sprints for miles; it's like an instinct. He looks up, into the moon light. Tonights a full moon. He sees the moon, and he halts; almost falling over. A gasp rips its way out of his chest. This pain, he has never experienced before! It hurts worse than that one time Goten and him were wrestling and he elbowed him in his groin. **

**Little did Trunks know, almost all of Goten's family were experiencing the same thing. They too had bolted into the forest, and they all ran. Until they noticed the large orange moon of the lunar eclipse.**

**AN: In case your wondering, they are not turning into full great apes, more like smaller versions, but still just as powerful. But luckily less destructive.**


	3. A Girl, and Instinct

**Groggily Trunks sits up, he is naked... In the forest... He hears a near by stream and stands up to go get a drink, and maybe find his clothes. But before he takes on step something fuzzy touches his leg.**

**"Ahhh!" He yells, when he notices it is a tail. But there is no animal around. He scratches his face, and furrows his eye brows, and then narrows his eyes.**

**"What the hell!?" He had just noticed that the tail, came out of the base of his back. He spins around feeling the tail. While trying to get a better view.**

**He huffs, oh okay. He just blows it off like he is still sleeping. He heads to the stream and drinks his fill. Until two small arms wrap themselves are his abdomen. He whirls around ready to fight who ever is there. Causing the arms to release him. And he sees, someone he has not seen in years. A women, who he never had much of a connection with. Someone he viewed as someone he shouldn't have connections with. After all she was several years younger, and not even that closely related to Goten.**

**It was little Pan. He stares at her in shock when he notices her tail wrapped around her waist. Trunks tail was a lavender color like his hair. But Pan's was much much darker, a black or deep brown. **

**He narrows his eyes, "What are you doing her Pan?"**

**She shrugs, " I donno, just hanging out with my new favorite male." **

**"What do you mean by 'new favorite male'?"**

**"You don't remember? The dancing? The fighting? The way our animals reacted by each other?"**

**"Animals, Pan, Honey, what are you talking about?" He doesn't notice their nakedness, or doesn't care.**

**"Are guys always this dense? Well since you've forgotten, I'll have to remind you." She smirks, and walks over to him, and wraps her arms around his neck. Kissing him hardly.**

**He jumps, and shoves her back, " What are you doing!"**

**She frowns, slightly hurt, "Showing you what our animals wanted. What they would of done if they could of. I'm finishing what they started."**

**He growls, " What the hell does 'our animals' mean!"**

**She cocks her heads, and gently strokes her tail, "Where do you think we got these?"**

**His eyes narrow, "This is all a dream, it doesn't matter where these damn things came from. But my question is, why are you here?" **

**She lightly chuckles at his stupidness, "Well dummy, this isn't a dream. This is real, the lunar moon triggered our change. We are no longer humans, but full Saiyans. You can thank your father."**

**He punches the trees, and surprisingly his fist goes through it, and doesn't hurt in the slightest. He snarls, angry at everything he doesn't understand. He mutters, "This can't be real can it?"**

**She slowly comes over to his side, takes his hand, and whispers, "You know, you can't escape me. We are stuck together. Maybe if we didn't find each other, if ours apes didn't have this connection. That came out of nowhere, Our souls could separate. As if our night didn't matter."**

**He shuts his eyes tightly, he's done arguing he will just let her explain.**

**"All I can tell you is, we are no longer human. That your father gave us this gift. We turn into giant apes at the total lunar moon. And we are amazingly strong. Oh and it hurts to step on your tail."**

**He has one question, that has been eating at him since she began this conversation, "What does my father have to do with anything?"**

**"I don't know." She answers truthfully, "All I know is that he gave us this strength. His heritage."**

**"How do you know all this?"**

**She glares at a tree in the distance, "Another thing I cannot tell you. I know very little."**

**She rubs her tail against his larger tail. Lets her voice fall silent she kisses him again. This time she does't feel much resistance, but rather the hardening of Trunks' little friend. She takes his hand, leading him to a cave, which has nothing but what looks like a very large nest. This must of been where she crashed last night. Trunks doesn't even know what he is doing. It more like an instinct came over him.**

**She leads him over to her nest and sits in his lap. Rubbing her self against him, she moans, "Just let your beast take over. He knows what to do, if your too craven to try."**

**Those words snap him out of his trance, and he tries to stop. Tries to throw her off of him. Tries to escape. But he can't even move his finger. He fought but all he could do was watch, as he, a 22 year old, slept with a 15 year old girl. **

**Minutes after she feel asleep he crawled over to her, sunk his teeth into her neck. She moaned, and he released her. He licked the blood off of his lip and sat back. Watching his lover sleep.**

**After that he bolted up. Gasping he ran out of the mouth of the cave. How could he do this? How could he not have control? How did he lose his body? HOW THE HELL COULD HE SLEEP WITH A 15 YEAR OLD? WITH HIS BEST FRIEND'S NIECE? He was a monster.**

**Suddenly his dream comes true, he is flying. And it is like he has done it a million times before, like it is natural. He uses this to his advantage, flies above the tree line, and takes off as fast as he can, away from someone he will never be able to escape.**

**AN: Pan is talking about how both of their mini apes acted. They did more than two acquaintances would do. But most of it is less than lime. Kissing things like that. But after their midnight dance, they have this link that no one can break, so they would keep going to one another anyway. And after he bit Pan's neck, he claimed her, as his mate. Now he will die without her.**

**(Also, Bra is alive, she is 15 also, but as you can tell they are at summer break. It being mid/late June. She was jumping from relatives, no one really cared for her either. Trunks would of taken her in, but he doesn't think he can handle her. She is currently staying at a friends house, and she planed to be there longer than she was. But she also felt this instinct take over. And she too had a night full of dancing.)**


	4. The Hunt

**AN: I won't be able to post another chapter for about 2 weeks, exams reared their ugly heads this week. But I decided to hurry and get this out now. And I believe chapter 5 is some what longer than this one! ;)**

**And fly he did. He flew so far, that he didn't even remotely know where he was. It looked to be a lost mountain. No human activity anywhere. Barren, but not of nature. It was fruitful, in nature. A lush forest seem to stretch endlessly from on the where he was currently flying. It was beautiful and the sounds of wildlife sounded almost irresistibly inviting. The mountains may have intimated any lesser person. But there was an aching reason that he wasn't afraid. He could not quite tell you this reason yet.**

**He lands with a disgruntled sigh. And he slowly begins to explore, it seemed he would need the rest of his year's vacation days to come to terms with everything that was said and done in the last hours.**

**So off he went, wandering around aimlessly, until he spots a well hidden cave. 'It looks like it could be habitable, after I check it out.' He thinks.**

**Inside the cave, he is majorly surprised. It seemed someone else agreed with him. But luckily it seemed to be that the person was long gone. But the strange thing is, there is no sign of human camping. Just a makeshift bed out of grasses and leaves. And the bed was comfy too.**

**He curls up into a ball, replaying his conversation. It still puzzled him. But there was a voice telling him, in the back of his head, that she was right. Everything that Pan had told him, was right. That everything he was telling himself, was wrong. This in fact was not a dream, but a gift; from his father no less. But there is one thing still stumping him, how could his father do anything? After all he was dead….Was he not? Nothing is adding up correctly, maybe everything will be explained soon.**

**But that is when it hit him, unlike any other complaints before. It was painful, it was eating him alive! This hunger, felt so strange, and it seemed stronger than even his largest newly-developed muscles.**

**He bolts out the mouth of the cave, faster than he would ever believe. Sprinting a few miles he finds a mango tree. He quickly grabs all 58 of the mangos and has them eaten in no more than five minutes.**

**He sucks in a breath, he was still very, very hungry. But he was held over for the time being, and he could remember where the cave was. So off he went but this time, he was much more quite. For this time he wasn't looking for a fruit. He was stalking, well trying to find something to stalk. His ears pick up faint hoof beats. He takes off in the direction this mouthwatering noise is coming from, but he doesn't crawl, he doesn't even walk. He figured out a way to run while being deathly silent. So off he went.**

**He was already picking up on sind-bits of how to control this beastly side of himself. And it made him proud. **

**That is when he sees a deep valley, with a rich aqua river flowing down the middle. On both banks were herds of elk. Some drinking, some swimming across the river. Some males were even battling it out in their own little circles.**

**He crouches and listens, cocking his head in a very animal like gesture, and he watches. He notices an extremely large male. Obviously some kind of elk king. Or at least maybe one who controls everything. He may have had an intelligent mother, and true some of it was passed onto him, but he doesn't know much about animals; he never cared much about them. But the male, he was huge. You could tell by looking at him, that he would be powerful, and could even kill a human. But luckily he had this new strength, and to his stomachs happiness he knew he could hunt down his target prey with ease.**

**He carefully walks into the valley, watching for every stick, or twig-anything that would give him away. Some elks notice him and grant him worried attention. Others see him but just wander off to find something else to do. Crouching, he is almost on all fours. He smirks, his trademark smirk; its reappearance would seem like a good sign to any outsider; or anyone who knew about his deceased mother. But it makes him feel all the more a hunter. He crawls, not slow, but not quickly, towards the hunted.**

**Licking his parched lips, as he closes in. He ponders if the water would taste any good. After all it looked delicious.**

**He jumps forward. Both arms outstretched and they circle around his throat. The elk panics and attempts to kick, buck, and bite him. The battle last for no more than a few minutes. Trunks seems to be having fun experiencing his new found gift. But then he grows bored, after noticing the fight is no contest. He snaps the neck of the great beast; then proceeds to easily carry his food to his new temporary home.**

**When he returns to his cave he fines everything to be as he left it. He, with surprising gentleness, sets down the elk, noting that blood is slipping out of his nostrils and mouth. His stomach protests leaving his first of many great meals. **

**He grabs many nearby stones and fallen branches. He makes a makeshift fire place and places all of his wood inside the circle. He was on higher ground, for he didn't want this amazing place to have any chance of taking a slight burn. **

**After all, he didn't want to scare away any game; and he also didn't want any unwanted attention. Sure this place looks void of any people. But he is sure that if there was a forest fire, that someone would come out to see it, or even put it out. Knowing that he could take them down with out a flick of his wrist, he grunts. Trunks is a good man, he doesn't wish to harm anyone. But they can't know he is here. It would be unexplainable, but he is trying to get used to keeping his tail tightly concealed under his shirt. It got very restless at times.**

**Thats when he frowns. He had forgot one thing...He didn't know how to make a fire. Then a sensation over comes him, he holds out his hand. Placing it inches above the fire, and then he brings forth a foreign power. A light, warm and comforting, sight. He makes a small ball of this glowing power. Then he brings it closer to the wood, and happily he sees that the wood is very flammable. And instantly the glow changes from its original shade of blueish-yellow to a yellow-orange and goes from a warmth that feels like the hug of a mother, to a sheering heat that makes him rip his hand out with a hiss. So maybe he should find out how to extend this glow away from him.**

**This is how a great deal of his days goes he teaches himself new hunting techniques, and then rest of his day he tests his new limits. He flys, soars to new heights. Seeing how fast he can go. Seeing how big and powerful he can get his power to be. He starting calling it his energy because it seemed to be coming from inside of him. And if he would use too much; he would deplete all of his energy, short story short he would get tired.**

**He learned that his new body, although it seemed the only thing that changed was new bulking muscles, and a new tail. He had great control over his new lavender, silkily smooth tail. His new abilities seemed to be limit less. He was extremely powerful. And he was excited, but he wasn't sure if this strength would ever get to be used, at least in combat.**

**That was another thing. He had this urge to fight. So instead he trained. He trained himself in martial arts. Trunks was worried that he had terrible form, and similar thoughts. But then a sense of relaxation over came his brain. **

**Ever since then he was confident in his side, or any kind of kick. And all of his punches too.**

**Although he was exhilarated, he body longed for something. Deep down he knew what he missed. He didn't want to admit what he needed was, and that he had spent a week without quenching his thirst. It was like water, but he refused to give in. He knew he was not right to get what he wanted. But he was almost to the point of not caring about what was wrong or right.**

**AN: Next chapter Pan reappears, and you find out more about Bra, in the actual story. RR :P**


	5. An angry father

**AN**: Okay, I'm really sorry for the long wait. But I switched phones and lost 4 chapters! T_T I felt kind of discouraged to remake them, because I'm the kind of person that doesn't like to recreate thing that are broken/lost. Okay enough of my rambling, go ahead read this chapter. I'm just happy I remember what it's about.

Trunks wakes up with a yawn, and he stretches all four limbs in seperate directions. Standing slowly he walks to the mouth of the cave. He is ready to begin his daily routine. Hunting, cooking, training, eating, sleeping. He would eat fruits and nuts, or anything you don't have to hunt in the afternoon.

He begins to walk to where he hears animalistic noises, but he stops short. He lifts his head, achingly slow. And he sees a sight he didn't want to see. Well, only his rational side didn't want to see, anyway.

She was watching him, watching him walk; of course she saw when he noticed her. She smirks, and slowly floats down. Only wearing a half shirt, and very revealing shorts. She must have cut a hole in the back of her shorts, her tail otherwise would be stuck in her clothes.

Trunks swallows the lump forming in his throat. Pan seemed so much, more seductive. He had never thought of her as more than just Goten's neice. Until the day he couldn't control himself. He literally could not control his body at all, it was like he was possessed.

She walks over to him with a hand on her hips, but Trunks doesn't miss the slight circles under her eyes.

"You ready to come to your senses to except us?" She waggles her eye brows.

Trunks stutters not expecting her facial expression, "I-I, you know that is impossible. You forget our ages. This thing, the thing you willing did... When I completely couldn't control myself. You could of escaped. You! You induced that! That is raped! Your father, your uncle! I will lose my best friend over this. I'll go to prison for years! Why? Why did you do this. Your only a teenager, you don't need this. You don't need any of this. You don't need me."

Pan listened, when he was angry and practicly yelling. To becoming dejected, and upset.

She starts talking, but all hint of her smirk is gone, "You don't get it do you?" She glances down, ashamed and sad. "I had very little choice, I could bearly control myself during our conversation. And it really hurt that you couldn't remember the previous night."

"Well I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, that wasn't my intention. Wait. What? You lost control?"

She nods seeming slightly happier. "It was our instinct, they took control." She sighs then, and small wrinkles apear between her brows, "You know, I always wanted my first to be special. Not a night I couldn't remember."

He pulls her into a hug, feeling her starting to go into dispair. "It seems that neither of us are at fault. And even now I feel myself drawn to you. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't hug you. Don't take that the wrong way. We can't do this, I can't be with a child. But women I found I wanted before... I no longer find that I feel anything sexual with them. When you turn eighteen, I'll be there. I will wait for you. But we can't ever do that again, until then. What would your family think?"

She chuckles slightly, "Oh, they know what happened between us. And they know it was you. They saw what you did to me." She brushes her long black locks off the crook of her neck. "My dad was extremely angry, and he wanted blood. But I told him, that you had an animalistic look to you. That you were feeling the same I felt."

**Flashback**

_Pan flys back to her home, her eyes tearing up. She shook her head, clenching her teeth. She refused to cry. Trunks left! He left her there! Did he not care about her? The feelings she felt for him, they were nothing compared to anything she ever felt before. She had thought she loved her past boyfriend. No, not even close. And if she felt what she felt for Trunks, what else could he make her feel?_

_She opens the front door and rushes inside, she doesn't know where she is going. She had planned to take a nice hot shower to wash away her misery. Until two familar, but strangely stronger than normal arms wrap themselves around her torso._

_Pan shouts in startling panic. Her heart hammering inside her chest._

_"Videl! I found her!" Gohan shouts out to his wife._

_Videl runs inside, after a moment, and at a full sprint. Her body completely unfazed at a run that would normally have her needing to catch her breath._

_"Pan! Where were you! You been gone all night! You had us worried sick! Did.. did anything happen to you?" Worry is evident in her eyes._

_Pan wiggles her arms out from under her fathers arms, and manages to pull out of his tightening grasp._

_"Daddy! Your crushing me!" _

_Videl gasps in horror. "G-Gohan? Look at her neck! It's covered in blood!" _

_Gohan's pulls away Pan's hair that is stuck to the now dried blood. With that the rest of the blood comes off, reveling a perfectly healed scar, a bite mark. His face pales._

_"Oh god," he stumbles over and leans his shoulder onto the wall, facing away from some of his favorite women._

_Videl's hands cover her mouth, "Pan, honey," she chokes on her words, "Please, please tell me that's not what we think it is." _

_Videl shows her own bite mark, "This is what Gohan did to me, when we..." She doesn't finish her sentence. But her daughter completely understands what the rest of her sentence was._

_Pan can only nod, too overwelmed to form proper words. The words her parents, mainly her father, dreaded to hear._

_And then she hears a sound she never heard before, the heart breaking sobs of her father._

_Pan starts to cry, unable to control her eyes. She had never hear her father cry. And hearing him overwelmed with sorrow made her break down with him. And soon all three of them are crying. They end up wrapped in each others arms._

_Gohan kisses Pan's head, so gentle it felt like a butterfly. And he pulls body to his, her head to his chest; she hears the gentle rythem of his heart beat, effectively calming her._

_He starts slowly, unsure if he could talk correctly, "Do we know him?" _

_The daughter just nods, her head rustling the fabric of his shirt._

_Gohan's body goes ridged, all the boys he met before, any she had any connection to were not good enough for his little pumpkin._

_"Who?" He growls out, his lips twitching in anger. Not that he would ever take it out on the women he loved._

_"T-Trunks" She stutters, not having said a word for about an hour or so._

_AN: A long string of cussing is about to occur, if you don't wish to read that skip to the next paragraph. He only cusses at Trunks, mainly for the fact of how much older he is._

_Gohan roars, "That son of a bitch! He...He fucking raped you! Where the hell is he?! I'm going to rip of his balls! I'm going to make him wish he never even knew my brother!" _

_Gohan's eyes flash teal for a second before returing normal. Standing he storms to the front door, but is stopped by his wife._

_"Gohan, I undersatnd why your upset. She's my daughter too. But remember how you said you had very little control this morning? You told me that. And I was the same. Everything is crazy. We flew here! So maybe they felt the same." _

_Gohan's eyes narrow, and he tries to shake off his wife's hand on his arm. She tightens her grip._

_Pan shocked talks fast, "Yes, that is what happened to me. Did you... dance? Yeah, dance with Mom?"_

_Her fathers ara calms, as he remembers shifting and the way he reacted to his wife. Videl gasps, she too now remember._

_Videl turns her head and stares straight into her husband's eyes. "She, she was the same. I'm sure this boy felt the same. Give him a chance."_

_His nose scrunches up, "He is twenty-two. Why give him a chance?"_

_Pan speaks up, "Because I love him, Daddy."_

_He sighs, finally giving him to what the women wanted. But he was still fuming inside._

_"You know, Maybe I should re-enter that tournament. I have a feeling. I won't come in second. I'm going to train, please leave me alone." With that Gohan opens the door and leaves into the sunny afternoon._

**AN: Ah, finally done. Finshed this in two days, I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I feel really bad, but I would have completely discontinued this story. But that was until a guest repiled on chapter 1. Thank you guest. I guess you could say reviews really do help. I mainly stoped becasue I didn't think anyone was reading it and I just stopped checking it. That review sent me an email, and I was shocked that people were actually reading this still.**

**I have one problem writing this, I don't know where I'm going with this story, I'm not too sure what the climax should be. I'll have to brain storm some more. I have one idea, but it doesn't sound intresting to me. I'm going to shut up now, so go ahead and do what ever you.**


	6. One-Sided Fight

**AN:Hey guys, nice to see you all... Well, not see see you. But you get what Im saying. Ive switched to google docs to write this, and hopefully this make writing for me easier and more fun. And it may just help me make longer chapters, because I know that I love the really long chapters, so Ill try to provide that for you! Ill see you later, maybe at the bottom? Just, just go read and in the mean time ill write, get writers block, and then procrastinate.**

Chappie 6

Trunks face visibly pales. Her father knew? Her father knew what had happened? He didn't think Pan's mother would do anything to harm him. But Gohan? Goten had once told him a story about a time he completely mutilated someone. Too bad he couldn't remember the reason. Maybe it was defending his wife's honor? But he didn't think that was the case. Not to mention that everyone knew the local scholar Son Gohan had come second in the world martial arts tournament.

He knew the man could he reasonable, but he could be unbelievably cruel and brutal if he felt his loved ones were threatened.

His jaw muscles tremble, "Did, he you know... Grow a tail and become super strong?"

Pan noticing his uncomfortableness frowns slightly before answering, "Yeah, but I don't think he's too pent up on hurting you."

"I have this sinking feeling thats not completely true." His voice cracks on the final word.

He instantly regrets talking, he didn't want to sound weak to someone who he barely actually got to meet and talk with.

Her eyebrows raise, maybe he was right. He had said something about going and training. Was that right?

'I'm not sure, Trunks.'

"That just makes me all the more worried if you don't know what he's planning, what chance do I have of knowing?"

What was he talking about? She didn't say that. Maybe she had but didn't remember.

"Lets not focus on that anymore, I've got something to tell you. Yes, I know another thing."

His entire body goes rigid. He is prepared for the worst. Maybe if Gohan wasn't hunting him, the rest of the Son males were. Or that they were all going to die in a few days, he didn't know what he prefered.

"It's about your sister." She continues, baffled as to why he was all of the sudden so tense.

"And? She is still good at her friends'. Right? Are you going to tell me something along the lines that she is dead?!" His heart drops, that was his only remaining family. He was hoping to have Bra move into his apartment with him, not matter how bad it was. It had to be better than floating around everywhere. Never having a stable home. He had wanted her to stay with Pan, but for some odd reason she refused. He was completely fine with losing a few perks for her. After all, what were loving big brothers for if they didn't help their younger sibling in their time of need? But now? He had lost so much precious time! His legs begin to quiver slightly. And his grip tightens even more than it had been before.

"Calm down Trunks, it's not that bad."

"Then what is it?" He growls, his ego slightly bruised that she probably could smell the distressed signals coming off him in waves.

"She and...um" she bites her lower lip subconsciously before finishing, "Goten... kinda' hooked up. The same exact thing happened to them as it did to us. I'm sure he is feeling the same way you felt about what happened between us."

Trunks doesn't say anything, the weight of the situation slowly sinking in. But as soon as it does, his eyes harden and a low dangerous growls emits from deep in his chest. This vibrating sensation shoots its way into Pan. The sound only intensifying with every passing moment.

She places her hand on Trunks chest, feeling his overworking heart beating way too fast and hard to be even remotely safe for his health.

"Trunks, calm down. Please, your scaring me."

'I don't want you to hurt me.'

"I would never hurt you." He growls through gritted teeth.

Her eyes widen, there it is again, him knowing things she never gave him a hint about. Maybe he figured it out by her last said out loud sentence. But now is not the time! Get out of geek mode Pan. She mentally slaps herself before focusing again on the raging protective brother in front of her.

He detangles his arms from around her torso and soars into the sky.

Pan wanted to shake herself, she could of stopped him, but she was too busy thinking about her questions. Now she would be way behind him! She knew! Knew! He was a much faster flyer than her. Not to mention all the training he briefly spent trying to enhance it.

She felt that her flying was perfectly fine at the speed it was at. So why make it better if it didn't bother her? She knew perfectly fine now that she did need it. After she caught the raging male she would have to spend time working on it.

She just hoped she could make it in time before something really bad happens.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Feet hit the ground with a loud 'thump' sound. The feet shuffle at an angry pace, heading toward their destination. A home. He can hear talking, laughter. Two voices he knows almost as well as his own. He grabs the door and turns the knob, and pushes. Nothing, grunting in irritation he breaks the lock with shear force. Not breaking a sweat as he storms into the house, turning straight towards the now frantically worried voices.

"Ah! Bra did you hear that?"

"Go check it out, just don't get hurt okay? I'll be right-" She is cut off as soon as Trunks stomps right into their view.

Not saying a word, his electricity surrounding him like a force field, he slams into Goten. Goten, shocked, is thrown off his feet into his wall, his back unfortunately leaving a massive sized hole in the white wall. The paintings shake with the impact. One falls down by Bra's head and she gives a startled shriek as the glass shatters at her feet.

"Oi! What the hell man! I worked hard for all this!" He motions to his living room, from his couch to his tv, things looked somewhere from somewhat pricey to-too much for Goten to afford.

Trunks scoffs, he was beyond caring about how much the damage costs.

Trunks again throws himself into Goten, effectively giving him a punch to the face and stomach that could be heard from outside by even the weak ears of a human.

Goten grabs Trunks' wrists in front of him trying to reason with a fuming man, "Trunks, calm down. We can talk about th-"

His words are cut off as all the air leaves his body. Trunks threw a knee with all of

his strength and emotions behind it, straight into the unexpecting gut of someone he thought his best friend.

Trunks stands up straight now that his hands are released. He silently snarls, unable to fathom anything other than the desire to kill. He was in that mind set. He was willing to kill this man. The man he grew up with, as close as a brother. A man who was barely old enough to drink. A man he was about to end the life of, very prematurely.

Goten, leaning over his knees gasping for air notices Bra curled into a ball in the corner of the room. Tears streaming down her face. He feels extremely guilty that this one sided fight caused her tears. The younger male just wanted to calm his friend down, so he could see the terror he was inflicting in his blue haired sister.

"Trunks- Bra" He wheezes, unable to get out the words to properly tell the raging over protective brother that he was terrifying his sister. He tries to send reassuring thoughts, but he can't seem to reach her.

"Shut. Up" He says in a calm voice that terrified Goten so much more than if he screamed at him. Trunks takes another step towards him. Now that he pinned the younger to the wall, it would be easy to break him, in half. And then this sick game would go on, until everything was broken. Every. Single. Bone. Then he would melt off his face, slowly. And work his way to the brain, he smirks.

Trunks couldn't seem to think of anything out of his red haze of hatred. It was like he was underwater, and he couldn't care about the single bandaid floating in the water. A little bandaid called Bra. After all, it might as well have been anger that was drowning him, not water.

Trunks throws another punch, well intending to break a nose. And then to follow through with breaking a few ribs.

But his fist is caught, and he feels a hand slap him. Hard. His head being turned to the side, from the force of the hit, he sees his little sister crying.

He shuts his eyes briefly, wondering if it was worth it anymore. To man this unworthy, irresponsible, uncaring,... he wasn't going to go on.

His eyes snap open, his anger returned. This was Goten's fault, he wouldn't have to fight if he hadn't slept with his sister.

He whips his head around, fully ready to see Goten ready to fight, but instead he sees little Pan, her hands on her hips and her eyes full of rage.

Seeing this, almost frail person, in front of him, Trunks begins to feel remorseful, until Goten opened his big flabbing mouth.

Just like he normally is, by not knowing when to shut up, starts, "Trunks-" Managing to anger everyone but Bra in the process.

But before Trunks can try to attack him again, Pan whips around slapping him with equal force that she slapped the other male with. Her uncles eyes widened to the size of saucers and he holds his check. Appalled that his niece would do that to him, her loving uncle. He should be the one beating the living daylights out of Trunks, not trying to be the reasonable one. After all, he had slept with his close UNDERAGE relative.

He seemed to have forgotten that, he too had done just that. That they both owned the right to be angry with the other. But they need to find a better way, fighting may solve some problems. But this was much more of a delicate situation, it needed careful talking. Like civilized people, who they both claimed to be.

Pan turns back to Trunks, grabs him by his throat, with an iron grip, and forcefully sits him down, on the leather sofa.

Pan then locks eyes with her uncle, daring him to defy her. "Sit. Now!" She points at the love seat in front of Trunks. Trunks snarls, and Pan sends him a glare that her grandmother would be proud of.

The tiny dominate-young woman eyes softens as she stares at her closest friend. She approaches her carefully trying not to spook her more. She holds out her hand, offering to help her stand.

Bra smiles grateful, she takes her friends hand and stands, almost pulling Pan down with her. And wipes her eyes dry with her shivering hands.

Pan smiles, "Feel free to sit with Uncle Goten if you want, I just want to get the two of them talking. And possibly a friendly sparring session." She puts a large emphasis on friendly, but she had little hope it could get to that point. She just really hoped they could repair their friendship. Pan had always looked up to her uncle's friendship, they were practicality one person. They could always know what the other wanted or was thinking. They were _that_ close.

Bra nods, again grateful that her friend had taken control of the situation, to tell the truth she was worried for her mate's safety. And takes a seat next to Goten, taking his hand and kisses the tops off his clenched knuckles. But his hand almost spontaneously relaxing, almost as if she had simply pressed a button. Bra intertwines their hands together, happy to have his warm comfort side by side with her again.

Pan takes her seat when she hears a low growl coming from her boy. Which, in case you were wondering, earned him a clout over the head.

Trunks grumbles, and she hears something along the lines of, "How can such a small person hit so hard?"

Pan sighs, glad one of the toughest parts was over. Now all she had to do was to get them talking over the issue. Not like they could change anything now anyway, not that anyone had a clue that no matter what they decided, they wouldn't really have a choice.

**AN: Okay, so I don't approve of people in their young teens being so intimate with people over 20. No that is very VERY bad. At least from where I am from. I hope you liked the slightly longer chapter? How did you like the semi-fight scene? I think it went really well. Ah, my opinion doesn't matter too much. What really matters is that you liked it. I hoped you did. Anyway, I'm off to debate how to get this story closer to the center of the plot. Feel free to leave a review, I love them I really do. But I know how annoying and how much you just don't feel the need. Keep reading my friend, its good for the soul. Maybe not the eyes. XD. This is TeddyBear signing off! (I'm such a nerd! :P)**


	7. Embarrassing Moments

**AN: Okay, Okay. I'm suuppper guilty! (I write the authors note and the story all together. This is the very first part in my google docs.) I havent updated in sooo long. I dont have an excuse... Well except for the fact that im lazy. So i wrote another having talked about it to my friend... So here is a 'Dont be angry with me!' Chapter. Anyway school started about 2 weeks ago. I'm not sure how long you'll have to wait for an update. I just hope its not This long! Feel free to yell at me. Itll help me stay on track. Anyway, enjoy**!

**###Three Weeks Later###**

Trunks and Goten rekindled their friendship. The two ladies are still a tender subject. But they have slowly been getting used to seeing them touch their mates. But sometimes an occasional growl escapes. The girl's friendship never wavered; even though they didn't get to see each other for a while.

"Oi! You Dummy! Why don't you get a better job? You're wasting your talents! I remember stories of how 'great' you were in business." Pan sticks her tongue out, disgusted by the thought of high school business.

He chuckles half tempted to grab her tongue, "I'm really thinking of doing that."

She raises her brow. As if to say 'you're trying _real_ hard'.

"Really! I've been thinking of joining Capsle corporation. I heard they're in need of someone high up. I think I'm perfect for the job."

She rolls her eyes at his obvious cockyness. Pan feels him chuckle again. Kind of hard to miss when you're laying on the man.

He smiles into her hair. He loved her smell. She smells of rain but also of brown sugar. It was hard to explain. Well, her hair smells of brown sugar. A product of her shampoo- he told her he loved it. She hasn't used a different one since.

On the other hand she loved every smell he had. But she really loved the chocolate cologne he had started wearing. Half the time she just wants to lick-to bite. To do much more. She turns her head slightly down so he can't see her smirk.

Too bad she doesn't know... that he can smell her arousal!

Faint but obviously there. He grins. Trunks loved that he could do that to her. What would happen if he did more than held and talked to her? Licking his lips he lets his mind wander to dangerous places.

*Ahem* "That's gross Trunks!"

She shifts out of his grip.

He pouts, "Hey!"

She scrunches her nose and points it slightly down.

*gasp* "God Pan! I'm so sorry!"

He jumps up and runs into the other room. Blushing extremely red.

She giggles at his embarrassment. "Okay Trunks, I think its time I go home."

"But Pan!" He sticks his head in the door frame, "I'm sorry! I didnt mean to-to...get... a boner." His voices trails off but she can still hear the end.

She smiles at the sad expression on his face, "No Trunks that was just flattering! Surprising too. I'm not leaving because of that! Its nice o'clock! My parents don't even know I'm with you! Bra is filling in for me everytime I'm here!"

His jaw drops, "You naughty girl!" He smiles then, and walks over to her.

He grabs her chin and places a kiss on her forehead. Oh, he so wanted to kiss her lips. He wondered if they would taste like brown sugar.

She hugs him. Smiling widely. "I'll see you soon. Maybe you can find something for us to do, other than talk. I like talking but I also like to kick you butt at video games!"

He laughs, "You're so on, Panda-Bear!"

She throws her head back and laughs, "We'll see, Boxer Boy!"

With that she closes his front door.

Pan slouches with a pout. He refused to really kiss her until she was 16. Gah! She couldn't even kiss him for another year! So frustrating! And then trail the kisses down his throat. Smirking she walks out of the apartment complex, into a hidden alleyway before taking off. Straight up above the clouds.

The sky was always so beatiful. No one ever mentioned how cold it was though. It was freezing! Good thing she could keep her self warm with her ki. Other wise she probably wouldn't go up there. Maybe with a thick coat. But that's too much work! That's fine though. She _can _keep herself warm. She chuckles, she was thinking too hard on a what if scenario.

Laughing she does summer saults. She loved the feeling she got around Trunks. She was happy, excited, and slightly nervous all at once! And the butterflys! She giggles at the memory. Nothing could tear down her spirits today!

**! Later at the Son house !**

Pan drops down onto her front porch. She can vaguely hear the voices of her parents. She walks silently inside to the room the voices are coming from.

"I know she with that man!"

"Shh- honey calm down. I don't think he'll hurt her. Remember how much our love intensified?"

"Are you saying he loves her?! Preposterous! You don't love someone at his age!"

The feminine voice gasps, "Are you saying... you didn't love me?" Her voice wobbles.

The male mumbles panicky under his voice, "No No Videl! I was dating you for years before then! I did love you!"

"Then why can't he love Pan?"

"They only really just met! How could he love her?!"

"You just don't understand." She speaks sadly, "I don't know why you can't get it. I trust Trunks though."

"Yeah! Well, I don't-"

Pan was done listening to that. She slammed the front door closed making sure her father heard it.

If he couldn't understand that they loved each other, then she refused to live with them!

If her mother and Goten trusted Trunks, why couldn't her dad? She starts to tear up, but warriors don't cry. She refused to talk to Gohan until he got over his dislike of her mate. It was non negotiable. She couldn't choose anyone. She had no choice! Not that she had any control! She wouldn't want another if she had a chance to change.

Gohan just needs to stay away from her. She decides. She won't talk to him. She'll hit him. Fight him. But she will not move back with him if he begged.

Only one place to go. She smiles, though she was upset by her father; living with her boyfriend will make it all better. Though there is a pit in her stomach telling her that maybe its not such a good idea.

**AN: Ahh! How'd you like it? Feel free to tell me what you think. I'd love to hear what you guys thought of it. And to tell me ways I can improve. **


End file.
